


Seeking the Grail

by Gilli_ann



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilli_ann/pseuds/Gilli_ann
Summary: The Cup of Life may help bring Arthur back to life, but Merlin needs to locate it first.





	Seeking the Grail

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of BBc's Merlin belong to the BBC and Shine TV. I intend no copyright infringement and make no profit.
> 
> This was written for the Camelot Drabble community's prompt 'try again', and for the following prompt originally from the 00Q fandom: _"Write a drabble with exactly 250 words with an acrostic format spelling out ‘resurrection’ (First word of first paragraph must start with r, first word of second paragraph must start with e, and so on). The theme is also “resurrection.”_

  


"Rise, Arthur, my king, my beloved. Rise now, and return to me!"

Extending both arms in a gesture of command, Merlin's eyes blazed with intensely powerful magic. Lake Avalon nevertheless remained coldly unresponsive.

Sighing in defeat, he knew that only the Cup of Life would bring Arthur back. But the ancient grail had disappeared, mysteriously transported away when Morgana and Morgause left Camelot in a screaming whirl of dark magic and devastation. 

Unless the Cup was found, Merlin needn't try again. Where had it gone? Surely not to Morgana, for she would already have re-used it.

Rest and peace eluded him as he endlessly pondered where the Cup might be. 

Returned to the Druids? On the Isle of the Blessed? With Arthur in Avalon? So many possibilities. Then, finally, the answer hit him.

Ealdor!

Chills ran up his spine. Why hadn't he realized this immediately?

The Cup of Life would seek the life source of the one who touched it last. He ought to go home. 

In record time he travelled the many miles, and knocked on Hunith's door.

"Oh, Merlin, dearest, how good to see you," she beamed, embracing him, holding him tight. A heavy weight lifted off his shoulders. His mother's unconditional support and deep love truly did represent a wellspring of life to his parched soul and crushed heart.

"Now, I've taken good care of the beautiful chalice you sent me. Or was that Arthur? The wildflowers I keep in it never even wilter. Come and see!"


End file.
